


Two sides of the same coin

by correl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, probably a one shot i cant continue fics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correl/pseuds/correl
Summary: "So, like. Do you have a crush on Sayaka or something?"Mukuro doesn't register Junko's question at first, so she lays still on the couch, her eyes lingering on the TV.AU where Junko isn't despair ridden or batshit crazy. Everyone leads normal ultimate lives in normal Hope's Peak Academy.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 51





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know What this was just take it.

"So, like. Do you have a crush on Sayaka or something?"

Mukuro doesn't register Junko's question at first, so she lays still on the couch, her eyes lingering on the TV. 

Junko walks over and flicks Mukuro's cheek. 

"Ow!" Mukuro rubs a hand over the freshly inflicted wound, shooting an annoyed glare at her sister. Junko does things like this all the time, but this time it lands on its intended mark a little more squarely than expected because she's been letting her nails grow out. "What did you do that for?"

"You weren't listening." Junko replies without any hint of remorse. "So, do you have a crush on Sayaka or not?"

"What?" Mukuro frowns. She feels her mouth forming the word "no", but for some reason the question throws her off-guard. " _Nnnno_ ," She begins slowly, turning off the television. Mukuro's disappointed that her nightly habit of watching Sayaka's latest stage performance was interrupted so abruptly, but she supposes it's getting a bit late. "What makes you think so?"

"I dunno, you've been watching that for like, an hour." Junko rolls her eyes, "And you've been going at it for a week already."

"Is it my Sayaka posters? I can take them down when you come over." Mukuro can't help but feel a little crestfallen at the prospect.

"Sayaka posters! Ha! I didn't even know you had them!" Junko's speech dissolves a bit into hysterical laughter that lasts for about ten seconds before resurfacing into something more coherent: "Wow, you've really gone crazy for her."

"No," Mukuro furrows her brows. "I don't think so."

"Great talk, sis." Junko glances at the clock. "You should probably stop coming here just to watch Sayaka's performances every day. I know my TV has better cable than yours, but still. Go out now, shoo."

Mukuro falls silent. Does she really like Sayaka? Like, honestly, genuinely, like Sayaka? She honestly can't tell. She doesn't even think she's liked anyone before. 

She thinks to all the time she's spent with Sayaka as of now. They've gotten a bit closer, thanks to Makoto. But aside from being overly friendly, she can't think of any other traits that might appeal to her. Maybe its the way Sayaka's eyelashes flutter slightly when she blinks nervously. Or the fact that her hair always looks smooth and silky even on her worst days. Or-

"Mukuro! God," Junko stomps her feet loudly, startling Mukuro out of her thoughts. "Are you going to sit there like an idiot forever or do I have to drag you out myself?"

"Oh. Sorry," Mukuro mumbles, gathering her things- just a water bottle and some snacks- and walks over to the door. She understands Junko's concern- Kiyotaka had seen them staying up in Junko's room way beyond curfew (He has nothing better to do than to patrol the school's hallways like a control freak, really.) and it had cost them multiple weeks of detention. "Thanks for having me tonight, Junko."

"I might start charging," Junko replies dryly as Mukuro exits her dorm.

It's silly, she thinks as she heads to her own dorm. Junko always says things without thinking sometimes- so she might not really mean it. Mukuro thinks to how her classmates were all swooning over each other during valentine's day last year. At one point, even Kirigiri was absolutely smitten with Makoto. Mukuro could never understand how you could spend so much time thinking about just one person.

But she has been thinking a lot about Sayaka lately, hasn't she? 

Hmm.

Honestly, it doesn't bother her that much as long as it doesn't affect her studies.

Once she's back at her own dormitory, Mukuro busies herself with brushing her teeth.

* * *

"Oh my god, Aoi, what if I like her?!"

Sayaka is close to tears. 

For a girl that practically overreacts over every inconvenience she's faced, Aoi looks surprisingly unbothered. She chews on her half-eaten donut slowly. 

Sayaka buries her face in her hands. 

"When you say you like her, you mean..." Aoi trails off.

"Lesbianly." Sayaka finishes. 

Both of them stand there awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there," Aoi says after they've assumed the same position for a minute. "Come in."

Sayaka takes in a deep, shaky breath and enters Aoi's room. It's not exactly the neatest- she can see a pile of donut wrappers slowly piling up at one corner of the room, and clothing of various colors strewn across the floor- but oddly, it calms her down a bit. 

"So, uh, as you were saying- sorry by the way-" Aoi apologizes as Sayaka hops over a stray sock on the floor, "-you like who again?"

"Mukuro," Sayaka groans. "I can't believe I did this to myself. I've only known her for two weeks!"

"Oh." Aoi lands on her bed, making herself comfortable. One of the smaller pillows land on the floor from the impact. If Aoi notices, she doesn't show any sign of caring. "It's not that bad. Maybe talking to her would help? Mukuro seems like a pretty cool kid."

"She is," Sayaka makes a pained expression. "That's the problem. Maybe I'll be too fixated on how cool she is that I won't be able to even talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Sayaka. I can't really help you in this department because, you know. Not that experienced." The swimmer shrugs. "Maybe you could ask Kirigiri?"

"Kirigiri. You want me to ask Kirigiri for advice." Sayaka's skeptical to say the least. She doesn't have any grudge against the detective, but she feels like going to Kirigiri of all people for love advice...

She shudders.

"I'm just saying. Or do you wanna watch shows instead?" Aoi digs around her bed for a bit, fishes a remote from beneath a pile of pillows, and turns on her TV.

"Shows." Sayaka breathes. "Yes. Shows would be nice."

"Shows it is."

They breeze through the first 30 minutes, uninterrupted. It's definitely taking Sayaka's mind off of things, to say the least. She doesn't even feel that worried about the situation she's gotten herself in. Besides-

There's a loud knocking at the door.

"Who's that?" Aoi yells, too lazy to answer it herself.

"IT'S KIYOTAKA! OPEN UP!" The voice booms ominously.

Something like dread settles in Sayaka's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very rushed and Very Quick.


End file.
